1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus, and the like, in particular, to a motor control apparatus, and the like that can enable a motor after replacement to perform action in state of ensuring security when a motor as a control object is replaced.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, there is a known control system (system), including: a servo motor (servo motor), which carries an encoder (encoder) that detects location information of the motor; and a servo driver (servo driver) (a motor control apparatus), which performs feedback (feedback) control on action of the motor based on information from the encoder. The servo driver controls action of loading machinery, for example, a machine tool, connected to the motor by controlling action of the motor, for example, the servo driver can well perform positioning control of enabling the loading machinery to move to a needed location.
In the positioning control, a location of the loading machinery is generally controlled based on an origin location as a location reference of the loading machinery. That is, the servo driver can suitably control the location of the loading machinery in state where a correspondence between the origin location and the location information of the motor is identified. On the other aspect, in state where an origin is not determined, an actual location of the loading machinery deviates from the location information of the motor (location deviation). Therefore, in the state where the origin is not determined, the servo driver cannot perform the positioning control of the loading machinery.
In addition, in various motors, motor identification information, for example, an inherent identification code (code), of each motor exists, and the motor identification information is generally owned by an encoder. The servo driver can obtain information needed by motor control, for example, a control parameter (parameter) of the motor and inherent attributes of the motor according to the motor identification information. That is, the servo driver communicates with the encoder to identify the motor identification information, so as to suitably control the motor.
In this control system, when motor replacement is performed, a motor control method disclosed in patent document 1, as a method that can enable a motor after the replacement to smoothly operate is known.
As shown in FIG. 8, a control system 100 of the motor control method disclosed in patent document 1 includes a control apparatus 110, an encoder 120, and a motor 130. The control apparatus 110 includes a central processing unit (Central Processing Unit, CPU) 111 and an electrically erasable read only memory (Electrically Erasable Read Only Memory, EEROM) 112. The encoder 120 includes a CPU 121 and an EEROM 122. In the EEROM 112 and the EEROM 122, an identification (Identification, ID) of the motor is used to store motor-specific parameters, and the like.
When a power supply is connected, the control apparatus 110 queries the CPU 121 of the encoder 120 about an identification (ID). In a case in which an answer of the query is different from the identification (ID) originally obtained by the control apparatus 110 (in a case in which motor replacement is performed), the identification (ID) of the control apparatus 110 and the identification (ID) of the encoder 120 are rewritten as information about a motor after the replacement, and inherent attributes of the motor are written into the EEROM 112, and then control is performed on the motor after the replacement. Therefore, with the replacement of the motor, the inherent attributes of the motor after the replacement can be automatically obtained, and information of a memory is automatically rewritten, so as to enable, based on the information, the motor after the replacement to operate smoothly.